


Digital Haze: a Dream of Magic

by HisaHiru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Future, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisaHiru/pseuds/HisaHiru
Summary: Long ago, when magic is more than a fairytale, humans live alongside the Alteans and Galras. The Alteans are blessed by the flow of magic inside their vein while the Galras are gifted with strength more than what others could achieve. But when the Galras found a way to harness their own magic, a war broke out. To end the war, a sacred ritual had to be done to seal the King of Galra the and thus came the end to the era of Alteans and Galras. Humans rules the land and started the age of machinery and thus, magic had been replaced by technology and thus considered to be nothing but a story for kids.But centuries later, when machine and technology had replaced the wheel that moved the fate itself, an old threat managed to find a way to come back to the land it once ruled upon. Along with its wake, a lost key was found.Thus, once again, the age of Magic rises again.This is a story about hope, courage, honesty, loyalty... and maybe (surely) a sprinkle of love along the way.





	Digital Haze: a Dream of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote anything. I wanted to write again and again but writers block and time gave me a hard time to continue with what I've written so far. So I thought maybe I should start with something new... and when the inspiration comes, I'll go back and work on the other stories I have. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my first Voltron fic, despite having been around the fandom for a long time and read hundreds of stories already... I'm quite late, aren't I? Especially since we're this close to the end... Well, no reason to slow down now, yes?  
> This story wouldn't make lots of sense at the beginning since I have to create a whole lots of new details (the pain of working with alternate universe with zero knowledge about how to start with it). Then again, I often lost what I wanted to do with what part and so on. The plot of this one was absolutely random I don't even know what I'm doing at first. But I'm the type to just go with the flow... And hope of the best.
> 
> Please try to enjoy it, okay? Hope to see you guys around for many chapters to come..

Lance closed his eyes.

Deep inside his heart he prayed, hoping that once his opened his eyes the whole thing would reduce to nothing but a nightmare. His words hadn’t reached a certain end when a tremor ran through the ground and shook him right to his core. He snapped his eyes open and once again met with the harsh truth he couldn’t quite accept yet.

But it was to be done.

“Leandro,” his mother gentle voice stole his breath away. The way she called his full name always made him smile, but this time it felt like his heart was being sliced into ribbons. The tone was sad and mournful. Of course, because for her this was a funeral.

For all of them.

“It’s alright, mom,” he turned around and laid a hand upon his mother’s shoulder. She was tense. Lance wanted to do nothing more but to wipe the tears away from his mother’s eyes. But he knew that even when he did, another would just roll down her cheek soon after. “This is for the best.”

It was.

This was the best they could do. This was their best bet, even though there was always a chance that they would fail miserably and everything would come to an end for nothing. But even if there was only the slightest chance that they would succeed, Lance would take that chance willingly. For he had lost his brothers and sisters, and wouldn’t let that happen for nothing.

He would do his part, because it was in his nature to push himself aside for the good of many. He would have a sad ending but at least some other would be able to have a happier one. He just hoped his momma would survive this and remember him until the very end of her days, as long as it could be.

“Leandro, I couldn’t… I’ve lost Rachel, Veronica, Luis… I couldn’t lose you too, oh my baby,” his mother sobbed, pulling him into a tight hug as a shudder wrecked through her aging body. She looked much older due to the grief she held onto, and now Lance was about to add more to her burden. “Please, we can look for another way-…”

“No, momma. There’s no other way and you know it,” he tried to reason to her as gentle as he could. She, of all people, should know that this sacrifice had to be made. She was the one who first found the way to end the long-lasting war, and how expensive the price they had to pay. “We can’t let their sacrifice be in vain. The Galra’s reign ends here today.”

“But-…”

Another tremor rocked the building and sprayed the ground with rubble and dust. The whole place would crumble if they kept waiting for much longer. It was time. For the last time, Lance spared his mother the most cheerful smile he could muster. The smile he always wore when he came back home to share his newest adventure with his siblings and friends… The smile he paraded around when he achieved the highest score in a competition that was being held in the middle of the town…

The smile he plastered all over his face when he tried to hide the pain he wanted to keep to himself. And his mother knew him far too well to see right through him. She wanted to say more, changing his mind with whatever way she found fit, when hands pulled her away from her last child. Her shrill scream pierced through the air, how she begged to be given another chance to find another way; a way that didn’t involve the death of her precious children. How desperate she was to ensure Lance he didn’t have to go through with this…

But Lance wasn’t listening.

“It is time,” one of the elderly said. And Lance knew it was.

He let his feet guided him toward the pedestal and laid both his hands over the glowing crystal. He could hear the hum of magic all around him, and he didn’t miss how corrupted that magic outside the building felt. Lance took a deep breath and whispered the spell he had memorized and noticed the air got heavier each passing second until suddenly the sound stopped.

Lance didn’t even remember when he had closed his eyes but now that he opened them, he saw himself in another places. There was no up and down, no left or right. He was surrounded by countless stars and limitless space, flying colors all over the place he couldn’t quite name. The scene looked familiar and calming, but all he could focus on was those being that was keeping him company.

Five mythical beings were surrounding him in the form of magical lions, but none of them took him as a threat. They were watching him with curious eyes, but one of them rose from her throne and approached him with graceful steps. Her gaze was warm despite how cold she looked, her blue coat sprinkled with thousands of tiny snowflakes. She stopped mere inches from Lance and regarded him with fond look, giving him permission to reach out to her and ran his fingers through her fur.

**_Are you truly ready for this, my precious summer child?_ **

Her voice reverberated all over him, deep inside him. Long ago he was afraid of her, of the way she spoke to him, but no longer. Now it brought only comfort to him.

“I’m not ready, Blue. But I’ll never be, so might as well get this over with now,” he shrugged. She could see how frightened he was so there was no use for him to hide from her searching eyes. She knew him better than he did, she always had.

**_I’m so sorry, Lance. I was hoping that it doesn’t have to come to this._ **

“Me too, Blue,” Lance whispered and buried his face into the blue lion’s soft coat. “I’m gonna miss you and the others so much.”

**_So are we. We’ll be waiting for you, Lance. No matter how long it might be._ **

Lance smiled but he knew it looked more like a grimace. This was his final goodbye. He tightened his hold on Blue and let a few tears fell. A part of him wanted to beg Blue to just whisk him away, to let him hide from the truth he had to face. And somehow, he felt that was also what Blue wanted. But he got a grip over himself and strengthen his resolve. He couldn’t falter now.

He felt more than hear Blue’s heart cracked and she froze it away so her emotion didn’t rule her for this moment. She stepped back as Lance released his hold on her and went back to her throne along with the other lions. They had a job to do.

 ** _Leandro of Altea,_** Lance heard Black called upon him and straightened his back. **_It is time. Receive the blessing and put an end to this._**

Yes.

He didn’t answer. He bowed down and let the lions do the rest. Five roars echoed and deafened him, their loud voices made him quiver. But soon his felt it. It was like he was being torn to pieces. Nothing prepared him for this. Everything hurt. This was what the blessing of the Lions felt like; as if their claws and fangs were tearing him from the inside.

His magic and life essence were being replaced by their quintessence and he could feel what made him truly him ebbed away. He was being rebuilt from scratch and it was painful. He broke down and fell to the ground, or what felt like it was the ground. He wanted to scream, or maybe he was screaming already. He was crying, but there were no tears left from his eyes to shed. He was dying, but at the same time he was being reborn.

What felt like hours was over in only seconds. All of a sudden there was no pain, no weakness. He was a new being, created for only one purpose. And now, at last, the time has arrived. There was no turning back.

**_Show them your resolve, my child._ **

He blinked, and now he was back to the real world. His mother was looking at him in awe, her fears was masked by another unreadable emotion. The door that was separating them from the rest of the world was suddenly blasted open. Their last protection had fallen, their people succumbed into eternal rest. But it wasn’t for nothing. Because now Lance was ready.

As the Druids and Galran warriors marched into the room with their war cry, Lance smirked at them and raised both of his hand. It was time to say goodbye.

“Quiznack you,” he mouthed.

There was no stopping him.

The spell he released soon after spared nobody. The nullifier wave washed across the room, flooding the whole place leaving no space to hide. The spell let no bricks and metal confined it and soon broke through the barrier, rushing through the whole country and then the whole world. One by one Lance felt the magic around him dying, flickering in its effort to stay alive only to vanish like a smoke.

This was the power of the Lions.

Lance heard the Galras screamed, their putrid magic betrayed them and left nothing but rotting corpses behind. Far from where his stood he caught a familiar scream of anguish. He had succeeded. He enhanced his chant and delivered one final verse of his spell. Zarkon wouldn’t know what hit him, and by then it would be to late.

“Enjoy your eternal life in the cage, Asshole.”

He showed no mercy for Zarkon deserved none. He didn’t need to see it. He knew how Zarkon stood in his castle, face contorted in rage, and could do nothing to stop the strongest magic confining him. He was being sealed away and there was no where to hide. He heard his scream brimming with venom, and it went louder and louder until it stopped when the final layer of ancient magic locked him for eternity.

And for every cage there was a key.

Lance himself would be the key.

There was supposed to be a time for him left to gaze upon his mother to assure her that he did it. They had defeated Zarkon and ended the war. But he couldn’t utter another word. One moment he was standing over the pedestal, next he knew he was falling back, a magic blade buried deep into his pumping heart. His eyes were still locked on his mother’s shocked gaze and slowly drifted down toward his chest.

He felt no pain but he could feel how his heart struggled to stay beating.

The last thing he remembered was whispering the last word and completing the spell. As he let his eyelids drifted down and curtained his vision, the floor beneath him crumbling and swallowed him into a deep and dark abyss.

Zarkon laid silent inside his unbreakable prison and the key was lost.

This was the story that had been written into the pages for many ages to come. But history later turned into a myth, and a myth later turned into nothing but a tale that lure children into sleep. Nobody would bother to question the truth behind such story, because for them in the future there was no different it would make.

This was a story that only some people remembered.

This was a part of the past that would make a huge difference in many centuries to come.

**_This is what it means to be a Paladin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Now that I've read this over again... The pattern of this chapter seems kinda similar with my FFXV fic-... oh well.


End file.
